The Stories Of Tree Hugger
by danparker
Summary: A set of stories about Tree Hugger, a member of the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures. Also, featuring my oc character, Byron, Tree Hugger's boyfriend.
1. The Nature Beginning

The Nature Beginning

In a small town outside of Canterlot, there lives a young earth pony who is an expert in the rare animals of Equestria. At this moment, she was helping a unique cat out of a high tree. She quietly called out to the little cat in a meowing style of voice.

Soon enough, the cat got down from the tree safely. "There you go, little one," she said in a slow voice that resembles a part of a culture. "Thanks," the owner of the cat said, "You're really an expert in how to help polka dot cats out of trees, Tree Hugger."

"Oh thank you," the pony, name Tree Hugger said. Tree Hugger is a member of the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures. Tree Hugger then went back to her house. She felt happy that she had helped another rare animal. "That was so radical," she thought to herself. She then sat down, thinking about what will happen next. There are some days when she likes to look back to her young days.

* * *

Many, many years ago, when Tree Hugger was a young filly, her parents normally take her to the zoo. "See the animals?" Tree Hugger's mother would normally ask. "Yeah!" Tree Hugger replied. It was also before she changed her attitude.

As such, she was like any other little filly; cheery, happy, playful and curious. The local zoo is one of her most favorite places to go to. Tree Hugger was a happy little pony. Then one day, she saw one specific animal: An oddly colored monkey, to be precise.

This monkey species was the last of its kind. But Tree Hugger didn't know that at first. "Wow, mom," Tree Hugger said to her mom, "What kind of monkey is that?" "A rare species of monkeys," her mother answered. "Wow," Tree Hugger replied, "It looks so majestic! I wish I could see more of them!"

Tree Hugger's mother didn't know what to say. Tree Hugger was very happy to see this monkey many times when she visited this zoo. "This is one cute little monkey," Tree Hugger giggled every time she saw it. Tree Hugger was a happy little filly during this time of life.

In the next year or two, however, she never saw the animal again. "I wonder what happened?" Tree Hugger thought, "What happened?" So Tree Hugger decided to ask whoever's in charge. But when she asked the zoo manager what happened to the little monkey, she learned the sad truth.

"Oh," Tree Hugger gasped in a shocked tone, "I didn't know." She was traumatized by that truth for the rest of her life. "Why did that have to happen?" she asked, still saddened by what she'd learned.

It wouldn't be until a few years later when she made a decision that will make sure what happened to that little monkey never happens again. And during that time, she also changed her tone and appearances.

* * *

Tree Hugger remembers those days. "Those days were radical," she said, "Thought I'd never call them that. Except for that one moment." Tree Hugger then went to sleep for the night. The next morning, however, she got a message. "Oh my," she said as she red what it said, "I must get going now. Righteous!"


	2. Blue-Footed Newt

Blue-Footed Newt

One particular day, Tree Hugger had return from helping a group of rainbow colored moths to get back to their home in the southern forests.

"I am so happy for those moths," Tree Hugger said as she got back home, "They're so beautiful! I'm sorry that there's not much left of them now." But she's happy that the moths are being taken care of now.

"Now to figure out what to do next," Tree Hugger said. So after sundown, Tree Hugger fell asleep, thinking about what to do tomorrow, or what will happen tomorrow.

The next morning, Tree Hugger decided to go out on a morning walk. "Today looks so radical," Tree Hugger said to herself, "Can I say something other than that? Oh yeah."

Then Tree Hugger noticed something unique. "Hello," she said, "Who are you?" Tree Hugger decided to get a closer look at the thing. It was a lizard. "Hi," Tree Hugger said, "Little lizard."

But there was something different about this lizard. This "lizard" was all shiny as it glistened in the sunlight.

"Oh, a newt," Tree Hugger said. This lizard was really a newt. Newts do look like little amphibious lizards. Also, this newt was orange with clear polka-dot spots on its back. But its most unique feature is its blue feet.

"Hey there, little one," Tree Hugger said to the little newt. The newt just stood there. So Tree Hugger decided to stand there, waiting for the newt to make a move. Immediately, Tree Hugger noticed something.

Right now, she is seeing only one blue-footed newt. "Only one?" Tree Hugger thought, "Because I've never seen you before, I guess that there's not much left of these little guys."

However, she is right. There are very few of these blue-footed newts left. Tree Hugger is seeing only one. Then the blue-footed new scurried off. Tree Hugger thought about this blue-footed newt for a moment before she continued on with her morning walk.

Some time later that day, Tree Hugger was back at her home. She decided to read a magazine while she was relaxing.

"What is this?" Tree Hugger said, looking at a certain page, "A giant snorkel clam? Radical!" But Tree Hugger planned on doing something about the rare blue-footed newts tomorrow.


	3. Accepting

Accepting

Some time later, Tree Hugger told several other members of the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures about the blue-footed newts. "You see," Tree Hugger said, "These newts are a sight of wonder. And now there's not much left of them."

"Yeah!" another member agreed, "I never saw them at all in my life." "Me too," another one said. "I think I've saw only one," another said. "Don't worry," one pony said, "We'll take care of it." "Oh, thank you," Tree Hugger said with a sigh of relief, "Those little newts will find happiness."

The next morning, Tree Hugger went to where she first saw the blue footed newt. "Hello," Tree Hugger whispered, "Little newt?" She knew, of course that newts don't speak pony language. Tree Hugger then decided to wait until the newt comes out of hiding.

She waited and waited. She waited for what appears to be a very long time. "Oh well," Tree Hugger said, not giving up. But then something familiar to her walked slowly into her sight. "Is that?" Tree Hugger thought.

The little thing was a newt. The same blue-footed new that Tree Hugger saw earlier. "The blue-footed newt!" Tree Hugger said, "It's you!" Soon, one pony walked by. He, too was a member of the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures.

"Hello, Byron," Tree Hugger said. "Tree Hugger," Byron said, "So this is the blue-footed newt that you were talking about." "Yes," Tree Hugger said. "Only one here," Byron said, "Just like you said." "Right," Tree Hugger replied. Soon, another pony walked up to the two.

He immediately noticed the blue-footed newt right in front of them. "That's the blue-footed new, right?" he asked. "Yes," Tree Hugger answered. "Then I've found another like it!" the pony said. "Really?" tree Hugger asked. "That's great!" Byron agreed.

"Come on!" the pony said, "I'll show you!"

So he, Tree Hugger and Byron went to where he saw the other blue-footed newt.

Both Tree Hugger and Byron were happy for the blue footed newt. "Hopefully," Byron said, "There will be a future for it." "I hope so," Tree Hugger agreed.


	4. The Other One

The Other One

Just like the pony said, there was another blue-footed newt. Right near a small pond. "See?" the pony said as soon as he, Tree Hugger and Byron arrived at the pond. "Yes," Tree Hugger said, seeing the other blue-footed newt, "Thank you for telling us about it."

"Yeah," Byron said, "It is a surprise to see such a rare creature in Equestria. Especially one like this." "Then I'll tell everypony about this one," the other pony said. "All right then," Tree Hugger agreed.

"Then," Byron was about to say something in response when the other pony interrupted him. "Wait," the pony said. The blue-footed newt walked up to Tree Hugger and Byron. "What's it doing?" Byron asked. "It's walking up to us," Tree Hugger answered, "Obviously."

Tree Hugger is right. The little newt walked up to both ponies. "It looks like it's sniffing the air," Byron said. "Or maybe something else," the other pony said. Then the newt walked off in the direction that the ponies had come.

"It's going," Tree Hugger said, "In the direction that we've came from." "I think," Byron said, "Somehow, it knows that there is another one like it. The one that we've seen." "Yeah," Tree Hugger agreed.

"I'll tell everypony about this," the other pony said as he ran off. At the same time, Tree Hugger and Byron watched the little newt walking in the direction of the other blue-footed newt.

For a short time until they decided to leave. "We'd better go," Byron said. "All right," Tree Hugger agreed as they both left.

Some time later that day, the two ponies, Tree Hugger and Byron are back in the forest together. They could see the blue footed newt, still walking. "It's still going," Byron said. "Yes," Tree Hugger agreed, "It's not giving up." "Hopefully, there won't be any predators," Byron said. "Yeah," Tree Hugger agreed, "Me too."

About 2 hours later, the little newt finally arrived at the place where Tree Hugger first found the other blue-footed newt. It was still there, walking around. "I think it's time," Byron said, still watching. "Yes," Tree Hugger agreed.

They continued to watch the little newt walking towards the other newt. When the other newt saw another of its kind walking towards it, it too walked towards it, until they met face to face. "What do you think they'll do now?" Byron asked.

"You know, silly," Tree Hugger answered. "All right, I see," Byron said. For a while, the two ponies still watched the two newts looking at each other. "Will they make their move?" Byron asked. "We'll soon find out," Tree Hugger replied.


	5. Stone Mistake

Stone Mistake

An hour after the two blue-footed newts both Tree Hugger and Byron felt happy, watching the two newts understanding each other. "This is a wonderful moment," Tree Hugger said. "Right there to agree with you," Byron replied.

"Let's let these two have their moment together," Tree Hugger said, "Alone." "Uh, good point," Byron said. So the two ponies left the forest that evening and they've returned to their respective homes.

The next day, both Tree Hugger and Byron returned to the forest to see their favorite blue-footed newts. "I wonder how they're getting along," Byron said. "We'll soon find out," Tree Hugger replied, "But let's take our time. Or let's let them take their time to know each other."

"Good point, "Byron said. However, things would turn out different today. "What's that?" Byron asked. "What?" Tree Hugger asked. "That," Byron said, pointing at a small mouse, or what looks like a statue of a mouse.

"Looks like a statue of a mouse," Tree Hugger replied, "Obviously, but what would a statue like this be doing here in these woods?" "Look," Byron called out. This time, Tree Hugger looked at a statue of a jaguar.

"This one looks frightened," Tree Hugger said, looking at the statue, "Like it was frightened by something." "No kidding," Byron said, "What is happening now?" "I'm not sure," Tree Hugger replied, "But it's not good. I can tell."

So both Tree Hugger and Byron continued walking through the forest, trying to figure out what is going on. "I have a bad feeling about this," Tree Hugger said. "So do I," Byron agreed. As the two continued to think about what is happening, they both saw something unique.

Both ponies saw the head of what appears to be a chicken sticking out of the bush. "Now what the heck is a chicken doing out here in the forest?" Byron asked.

"I'm not sure," Tree Hugger answered, "But I have a bad feeling about that." "You're talking about the chicken?" Byron asked. "Maybe it's not a real chicken," Tree Hugger explained. "Then what are you talking about?" Byron asked. "I think we're about to find out," Tree Hugger said.

That's when the chicken rose up from the bush, showing it's whole, which is part snake. Actually, it's part dragon. "What the?!" Byron exclaimed as the chicken creature gave off a hideous growl. "What kind of a chicken is that?" Byron asked. Tree Hugger responded by covering Byron's eyes.

"That's a cockatrice," Tree Hugger said urgently. "A Cockatrice?" Byron repeated, "I've heard about it somewhere before." "Don't look at it in the eyes!" Tree Hugger said. That's when a monkey swung into view. The cockatrice looked at the monkey in the eyes.

As a result, the monkey turned into stone. "You saw that happening," Tree Hugger said. "How awful," Byron said as he and Tree Hugger watched the monkey fell to the ground. "We've got to do something!" Tree Hugger said, "I bet this is what turned all of those animals into stone in the first place!"

"No kidding!" Byron said, "But how do we take something like that on?" That's when the cockatrice stomped into the two ponies sight. "Oh no!" Byron shouted. The cockatrice then looked at Byron. "Oh no!" Tree Hugger said. Byron prepared to look up, only to see Tree Hugger being turned into stone.

"Tree Hugger!" Byron cried. "Don't look at it in the eyes!" Tree Hugger said before being completely turned into stone. "No!" Byron cried, trying not look at the cockatrice in the eyes, "How? How could you do this?"

That's when the cockatrice flew up into the skies and circled around Byron, hoping to get Byron to look at it in the eyes. But Byron refused to look at the cockatrice. "I'm not going to let you get away with what you've done to my friend!" Byron shouted, "And all of the animals you've turned to stone!"

That's when Byron found a rock nearby. "Here's what I mean, you smelly, old lizard!" Byron shouted. He then kicked the rock into the air and kicked it, sending it flying towards the cockatrice, causing it to lose control and fall to the ground. "That that, you un-flyable coward!" Byron shouted.

The cockatrice immediately recovered and prepared to stomp towards Byron growling intimidatingly. "I'm not afraid, you stupid cluck of annoyance!" Byron said, still not looking into its eyes.

Suddenly, there was a bright light emitted through the forest. This flash of light only stopped the cockatrice for a few seconds. "What was that?" Byron wondered. He then looked at something mysterious.

"What is that?" Byron wondered, gazing at the mysterious figure, which is a mysterious pony. It emitted a strange glow of light from its body. The cockatrice then jumped right in front of it and tried to look at the mysterious pony in the eyes, however, just by doing that, it only hurt the cockatrice itself.

"I wonder what's going on?" Byron wondered to himself. Finally, after suffering from enough pain, the cockatrice decided to leave. It flew away like the coward that it is. "Good riddance to that old buzzard," Byron mumbled.

That's when the mysterious pony gave off a strange aura that surrounded the entire forest. "I wonder what's going on now?" Byron thought. He then saw Tree Hugger returning to normal. "Tree Hugger," Byron thought. "Wow," Tree Hugger said, "What a ride!" "Tree Hugger!" Byron said excitedly, running up to his friend, "You're back to normal! You're not a statue anymore!"

"I know," Tree Hugger smiled, "I'm glad to be myself again. But what happened?" That's when they saw all of the animals that had been cursed by the rouge cockatrice had returned to normal as well. "Every animal is turning back to normal," Tree Hugger said, "Like the cockatrice never existed."

"That pony," Byron said, turning to see where he had saw the mysterious pony, only to see that it had already left. "Huh?" Tree Hugger wondered. "But there was this strange pony," Byron said, "It was glowing all white and it had scared off the cockatrice." Tree Hugger than smiled.

"I believe you," she said with a smile. "Ok," Byron said. Both ponies then saw all of the animals running around. "The forest is back to normal," Tree Hugger said. "Now that overgrown vulture will never return," Byron said. "That's true," Tree Hugger said, "Now are you ready to see our little newts?" "Sure," Byron answered with a smile. "Let's go," Tree Hugger said and the two left.

Eventually, the two ponies found the two newts in the place where they had left them, still looking at each other. "Luckily, there has been no harm done to these two," Byron said with a smile. "I'm glad that the cockatrice didn't turn them into stone," Tree Hugger said with a smile.

"Right there," Byron said, "But to be on the safe side, let's not run into a stone problem like that again." "Deal," Tree Hugger said.


	6. Yesterday's Discussion

Yesterday's Discussion

Today, Tree Hugger and Byron are once again walking together in the forest that they were both in yesterday. "Nice day, today," Tree Hugger said, "Don't you think so, Byron? "Right there to agree with you, Tree Hugger," Byron said.

Yesterday, they had to deal with a rogue cockatrice that had the pleasure to turn animals in its sight into stone. "Hey, Tree Hugger," Byron said. "Yes?" Tree Hugger replied. "Sorry about what happened to you back there," Byron said, "You saved me from that cockatrice by letting it turn you into stone. Why did your risk your own life?"

"Silly, Byron," tree Hugger answered with a smile, "Because you're my friend, Byron. I can't let that thing turn you into stone." "Well," Byron said, "You know that was dangerous. And thanks." "I know," Tree Hugger smiled.

"But still," Byron went on until Tree Hugger hushed him. "Please, no more," Tree Hugger said. "All right," Byron said, "Still, I couldn't let that cockatrice run wild in these woods." "So you tried to do something about it yourself?" Tree Hugger asked. "Yes," Byron answered.

Byron then explained that a mysterious pony entered the forest in a flash of bright light and drove the cockatrice away. "And the pony undid what the cockatrice had done," Byron concluded, "I tried to introduce you to this pony, but it was gone by the time you've returned to normal."

"I see," Tree Hugger said, "Well, I'm glad that you're all right now." "You too," Byron said. "Then maybe we can see this pony again soon," Tree Hugger said. "Hopefully," Byron said, "But now, let's just enjoy our time here together like friends."

"Yes, let's," Tree Hugger replied, "Let's enjoy our time here together now." "Right there to agree with you," Byron said.

So, the two friends remained in the forest for the rest of the day until the sun went down. At that time, they both returned to their homes.


	7. A Romantic Day Together

A Romantic Day Together

Some days later, Tree Hugger and Byron left home at the same time and met up with each other at a park. "Good morning, Tree Hugger," Byron said. "Morning," Tree Hugger replied, "So what do you want to do today?"

Today, they don't have to do anything important to do for the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures today. So they've decided to go out together. "Tree Hugger?" Byron said. "Oh, Byron," Tree Hugger said, "Nice to meet you."

"Yes," Byron said, "Ready to go?" "Yes," Tree Hugger replied and they set off together. "So where would you like to go first?" Byron asked. "Well," tree Hugger said, thinking about it for only a second, "The forest." "Right," Byron said, "I knew that you would say that."

The two went to the forest. "Remember the last time when we were here?" Byron asked, "When that cockatrice attacked a lot of animals here?" "Yes," Tree Hugger answered, "That was no fun at all."

"Yes," Byron said, "And I'm glad that it isn't happening this time." "That's looking on the bright side," Tree Hugger said. The two continued to walk further into the forest. "I know what to look for," Tree Hugger said.

"Ok," Byron replied, knowing what Tree Hugger was thinking about, "Then let's go see how they are doing." Tree Hugger meant the blue-footed newts from earlier. They were still in the same area in which they had left them alone. "Wow," Byron said as the two arrived, "They're still in love." Of course, they were watching from a distance.

"You're righteous," Tree Hugger said, "Soon, they will have a family." Byron smiled. "Then it means," he then said. "Of course," Tree Hugger said.

The two ponies continued to look at each other for what is defiantly a long time.

"Can I say it first?" Byron asked. "Sure," Tree Hugger said. However, they both ended up saying, "I love you." Then they both laughed.

Hours later, the two were on their way home. They took a long time to walk home together, because they don't want to leave each other just yet, "Thank you for today," Tree Hugger said.

"No problem," Byron said, "I'm glad to have spent all day with you. Just for you." "I know," Tree Hugger said. "Tree Hugger," Byron said, "I love you." "And I love you too, Byron. I think you're the best pony that I have ever met."

"Thank you for saying that, Tree Hugger," Byron said, "I'd really appreciate it. You're the best pony that I have met, too." "Yes," Tree Hugger said with a smile. The two hugged each other before they went home.


	8. New Members

New Members

Once again, both Tree Hugger and Byron met up at the preserve center. They were awaiting two new arrivals. "Well, I wonder what is going on now?" Byron asked to himself. "We're going to have two new members," Tree Hugger said to Byron, giggling at the same time.

"Oh, right," Byron said, "I knew that." "Ok," Tree Hugger said, "Here they are." The two then met the two ponies. One is a male and the other is a female. "Hello," Tree Hugger said to the two ponies, "Welcome to the Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures today."

"Hi," the male pony said, "My name is Timber Spruce and this is my older sister, Gloriosa Daisy." "Hi!" the female pony said excitedly, "Well, I'm supposed to say Timber Spruce is my younger brother." "Well, pleased to meet you, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce.

"My name is Tree Hugger," Tree Hugger said, "And this is my boyfriend, Byron." "Pleased to meet you, Tree Hugger and Byron," the pony, named Timber Spruce said. "Yes," the pony, named Gloriosa Daisy said, "It is a pleasure to be here."

"I know it is," Byron said, "Now let us show you around." That's what they did. Byron and Tree Hugger showed the two new ponies around the center. They showed them a room full of important documents for many creatures.

Another room that they showed is an environment room. It is mostly used for the right atmosphere for many of the creatures. Another room is just a cafeteria. They looked around many other rooms too.

"Wow," Timber Spruce said, "You got one heck of a society and place, too." "Thank you," Byron said, "We always do our best." "You sure look after rare and endangered animals here," Gloriosa Daisy said. "Yes," Tree Hugger said.

"I know a rare creature," Gloriosa Daisy said, "I've only seen it as a little filly." "What is it?" Byron asked. "It was a golden toad," Timber Spruce explained, "But we don't see it anymore." "I've heard about it," Byron said, "It just disappeared without a trace."

"Yeah, that is true," Tree Hugger said sadly The other ponies were sad, too. "Yeah," Gloriosa Daisy said sadly. Then Byron perked up. "Uh," he said, "Can we continue on?" "Right," Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy said together.

Hours later, Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy have gotten to know everything about the society for endangered animals. "Well," Timber Spruce, "Nice place." "Hey, I'm supposed to repeat things," Gloriosa Daisy said.

"Well, be glad to know what your purpose is here." "We will," Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy said together, "You can count on us!"


	9. Trust Together

Trust Together

Two new members of the society, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce have now leaned what they do thanks to Tree Hugger and her boyfriend, Byron.

One morning, Timber Spruce was getting ready to go. "Ready to start another day at the Equestrian Society for Rare Creatures, Gloriosa?" Timber Spruce asked her older sister.

"In a minute," Gloriosa Daisy answered from her room. She was putting on a headband that she made with flowers. Timber Spruce decided to wait a while for her sister to get ready.

Soon enough, the two were on their way.

Also, at the same time, Tree Hugger and Byron had met up with each other once again. They both kissed each other before saying, "Ready to start another day together?" Then they both laughed.

"Oh look," Byron said, "Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy decided to show up today." "Yes," Tree Hugger said, "Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce." "We're here," Timber Spruce said.

"So what are we doing today?" Gloriosa Daisy asked. "Well," Tree Hugger said, "How about we all go someplace that we've never been to before?" "That's a good idea," Byron said, "My love."

"I'm up for it," Gloriosa Daisy said. "Then let's all get going!" Timber Spruce said. "Hey, I'm supposed to say that," Byron said. So they set off for an unknown place.

However, they came across a problem. "Uh oh," Timber Spruce said, "This looks like a mess." "A muddy mess," Gloriosa Daisy agreed. "Hmm," Byron pondered.

What they are looking at is a pond of boiling hot mud. "We'll become cooked horses if we set hoof into this," Byron said. "Don't say that," Tree Hugger said. "We need to find a way across," Byron said. Timber Spruce looked around.

Then Gloriosa Daisy spoke up. "I see something that we could use," she said. "Yes?" Byron said. "That big rock," Gloriosa Daisy said, "We could knock it down and use it to cross this mud pool."

"Good thinking," Tree Hugger said. "I think we can knock it down," Byron said, "After all, we are earth ponies." "Then let's do it!" Timber Spruce said.

Together, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce, Tree Hugger and Byron broke the base of the rock apart by kicking at it multiple times. Finally, after weakening the base, the tall rock fell across the mud pool.

"It is now an official bridge," Gloriosa Daisy said. "Yeah," Timber Spruce said, "An unstable bridge." "Then let's hurry," Byron said. The four earth ponies wasted no time in crossing the rock bridge before it broke apart and sank into the mud pool.

"We've made it," Tree Hugger said. "Talking about having fun," Byron said. "Wait a minute!" Timber Spruce said, "Gloriosa! Your headband!" "What?" Gloriosa Daisy exclaimed.

They looked back and saw that Gloriosa Daisy's headband, made from flowers has landed on a rock that is sinking into the mud pool. "I got this!" Timber Spruce shouted as he jumped onto the sinking rocks.

"Timber!" the other ponies shouted. But Timber Spruce was already jumping across the sinking rocks. In no time, he got Gloriosa Daisy's headband was getting ready to jump back.

"A big bubble!" Byron called out. Nearby, a large bubble was blowing up next to Timber Spruce. "If that thing pops," Byron said, "We'll be roasted!" "Timber Spruce!" Gloriosa Daisy cried, "Get out of there!"

This time, Timber Spruce wasted no time in jumping back to safety. He did just as the rocks sank completely. "Timber Spruce," Gloriosa Daisy said, surprised. "I got this for you," Timber Spruce said, putting the headband back onto Gloriosa Daisy, "My sister." "Oh," Gloriosa Daisy said. "Time to go!" Byron said.

All of the ponies ran away before the giant bubble burst, splattering hot mud everywhere.

"That was close," Tree Hugger said. All of the ponies panted after they got to a safe distance. "Timber Spruce," Gloriosa Daisy said, "Why did you go back to get my headband?"

"I wanted to do something for you," Timber Spruce said, "You've made it yourself, after all." "Oh," Gloriosa Daisy said, "Well, thanks, brother." Timber Spruce smiled.

"You're welcome," he said. "But next time," Byron said, "Try not to take any risks, okay?" "Deal," Timber Spruce replied. "Can we go on?" Tree Hugger asked, "We've got a lot to explore." "Right," everypony else replied. And they continued on.


	10. The Mysterious Creatures

The Mysterious Creatures

Some time later, Tree Hugger, Byron, Gloriosa Daisy and Tiber Spruce were now deep in the mysterious forest. "Strange place," Timber Spruce said, "If you're not in opposite world. And instead, deep in a dark forest."

"I sure hope we don't get attacked," Gloriosa Daisy said. "Don't worry, everypony," Byron said, "I'll protect you from whatever comes towards us." "And I'll help protect, too," Tree Hugger said, "With you, Byron."

"Oh, Tree Hugger," Byron said "Ok," Timber Spruce said. The four ponies continued to walk further into the dark and unknown forest. Strangely, though, the further they go, the brighter it had become.

"Talk about living in an opposite word-ah!" Timber Spruce said jokingly as he accidentally fell into a large hole. "Are you okay?" Byron asked as the other ponies race to Timber Spruce. "Yeah," Timber Spruce answered, "I'm fine. Watch out for holes."

Tree Hugger inspected the hole. "This is a giant footprint," Tree Hugger said at last. "But what could make a footprint that big?" Byron asked. That is when they heard stomping sounds.

The ponies looked up and saw a large creature walking through the forest. "What is that?" Gloriosa Daisy said. A large creature was walking through the forest. "Is that a?" Gloriosa Daisy said, amazed. What they are seeing is a large dinosaur. This one is an Apatosaurus, a female one.

"Wow," Timber Spruce said, "A living dinosaur." "That is a dinosaur?' Byron asked. "I've read about these creatures when I was a filly," Gloriosa Daisy said, "I thought they went extinct millions of years ago." "Well," Byron said, "We're all seeing a living dinosaur. Somehow, this one has survived."

So the ponies decided to follow the Apatosaurus and soon enough, they came across what appears to be its home. They saw more Apatosaurus, little ones, to be precise. "I can't believe it," Tree Hugger said. "Luckily, we didn't bring flash photography," Timber Spruce said. "True," Byron said, "So that must be its family."

"Yes," Tree Hugger said, "Just like the Blue-Footed Newts." "Timber Spruce, Gloriosa Daisy," Byron said, "We need to introduce you to them soon." "Ok," Timber Spruce said. The four ponies continued to look at the family of Apatosaurus as the big one brought the young one a huge branch of leaves.

"I bet that must be its mother or father," Tree Hugger said, "It must have left to bring the young one's food." She is right as the little Apatosaurus ran towards the big branch, eating the leaves off of it. Also, the four ponies whispered as they didn't want the dinosaurs to hear them.

Soon, they've heard a loud stomping sound. "Here comes another dinosaur," Timber Spruce said. They looked up and saw another dinosaur. It was like an Apatosaurus, only bigger. This is an Ultrasaurus, a male one. "That must be the other parent," Gloriosa Daisy said.

The Ultrasaurus walked towards the adult Apatosaurus. This was the answer to why some of the young Apatosaurus looked different. "That is one happy family," Gloriosa Daisy said with a smile. "Yes," Timber Spruce agreed. They all watched the dinosaur caring for the family. But then, trouble happened.

"Is that another dinosaur?" Gloriosa Daisy asked, nervously. She had heard a strange growl. "Nope," Tree Hugger answered. As the young dinosaurs noticed danger, the adult Apatosaurus and Ultrasaurus turned to see a large lion-like creature jumping out of nowhere.

"Uh oh," Byron said, "An angry Manticore. I hope those sauropods know how to fight an angry cat." The creature known as a Manticore lunged towards the young dinosaurs, only to get smacked by the adult Apatosaurus.

"Look," Tree Hugger said, "The adult dinosaurs are protecting their young." The Apatosaurus and Ultrasaurus growled at the Manticore."I hope they know how to avoid that scorpion tail," Timber Spruce said as the Manticore charged at the young dinosaurs. But the Ultrasaurus kicked it away."I think they know what to do," Tree Hugger said.

The Manticore then jumped onto the Ultrasaurus, only for the Apatosaurus to smack it away.

The Manticore roared angrily. But then the Apatosaurus slammed a boulder in front of the Manticore, scaring it.

Finally, the Ultrasaurus roared at the Manticore, frightening it beyond belief and it ran away. "Good riddance," Timber Spruce said. "That's what I call a story of parents protecting their young from predators," Gloriosa Daisy said.

"The Manticore didn't want to get hurt by the giant dinosaurs," Byron said, "What great parents." "You know," Gloriosa Daisy said, "This is going to be fun for us." "Right," Timber Spruce said. "Let's leave this family alone," Byron said at last. "That's a radical idea," Tree Hugger agreed.

"Good idea," Timber Spruce agreed, "Let's leave them in the unknown. I think it's best for them." "Right," Gloriosa Daisy agreed. The four ponies left the dinosaurs as they settled in for the night.

Before sundown, the four ponies walked back home together. "Maybe its best that if we left them alone," Byron said, "Forgotten throughout all of Equestria, don't you think?" "I know that's a good idea," Tree Hugger agreed, "Don't you think?" Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy both agreed. Soon, everypony returned home.


	11. Going For Trust

Going For Trust

A few days later, Byron woke up to start a new day. "Oh, my!" he said, "Another day. Better meet up with Tree Hugger. Can't be late." So, Byron got himself ready and he immediately headed out the door.

"Oh, good morning, Tree Hugger," Byron replied. "Morning," Tree Hugger replied. "Nice day today, isn't it?" Byron said encouragingly. "Yes," Tree Hugger agreed. "We've known each other for about 6 years now," Byron said.

"Yes," Tree Hugger answered, "And last week, we've went out together." "Right," Byron answered, "I was thinking-" "What?" Tree Hugger asked. "It was kind of like a date," Byron said shyly, "Right?" "Of course it was a date, silly!" Tree Hugger said with a giggle in her voice.

"Yes, I know," said Byron, "You know, going through wooded areas, which is what you like to do and so do I." "Byron," Tree Hugger said, "Don't worry about it. We can go out together today. kind of like a date."

"Right," Byron agreed, "You lead the way then." "Okay," Tree Hugger replied and both ponies once again walked through the wooded areas that they know so well. "I know," said Byron.

"Know what?" Tree Hugger asked. "We do go out together," Byron said, "So that kind of counts as a date." "Yes," Tree Hugger answered, "We've always, well, not always, go out together."

"Right," Byron agreed, "When we do go out together, it is like a date for us. And by the way, I'm all right with you going out by yourself or another friend." "Like Fluttershy," Tree Hugger said.

"Yeah," Byron agreed, "She is a nice pony." "Yeah," Tree Hugger agreed, "We do things together." "Right," Byron agreed. "Go in further?" Tree Hugger asked. "Sure," Byron answered, "Lead the way."

And so Tree Hugger walked off. "And in the future," Byron said as Tree Hugger walked off further into the woods, "We'll do even more things together." And so, Byron followed his girlfriend.


	12. Timber Spruce And Byron Stuck Together

Timber Spruce And Byron Stuck Together

Some days later, on a forest trip, Byron was with Timber Spruce, the younger brother of Gloriosa Daisy. The two were just walking through the forest, exploring the lifestyles of the creatures that live in the woods. "I see," said Timber Spruce.

Soon enough, the two ponies came across a unicorn pony who was just by herself. "Hello," Timber Spruce said, "Whom do we have here?" And so, Timber Spruce walked up to the unicorn.

"Hey!" Byron called out, "Wait for me!" Immediately, the unicorn noticed the two earth ponies running up to her. "Hello," the unicorn said. "Hi," said Timber Spruce, "My name is Timber Spruce."

"Timber Spruce," panted Byron, "Don't run off like that. Oh, hi, there. My name is Byron. I'm with him." "Oh, I see," the unicorn pony said. "So who might you be?" Timber Spruce asked.

"My name is Starshine," the unicorn said, "I was practicing my magic tricks." "Oh, I see," said Byron. "Would you like to see some tricks?" Starshine asked. "Sure," Timber Spruce answered.

"Ok," Starshine said, charging up her horn, "Here I go!" However, she accidentally fired off a powerful magic blast that ricochet on the trees. Suddenly, it ended up towards Timber Spruce. "Look out!" Byron shouted and he made an attempt to protect Timber Spruce, but something different happened.

"Timber," Byron said, "Are you all right?" "Yeah," Timber Spruce replied, "But-" "Oh bonkers," said Timber Spruce. "We're magic-chained together!" Byron said out loud. A strong magic thread was tied to both Timber Spruce and Byron's hooves. They can't pull each other free.

Starshine realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Starshine cried, "This is my fault! I didn't mean for this to happen!" "Well," Byron said, "We're tied up. That's the reality here." "Do you think?" Timber Spruce asked.

"Oh I know what you're going to say," Starshine said interrupting Timber Spruce, "Sorry. I've put too much magic into it. Wait for one hour for the magic to wear off and the thread that connects you two together will vanish." "So we're stuck together for one hour?" Byron asked.

"Afraid so," Starshine answered. "Well," said Byron, "Now you can't run off from me!" "Sorry," said Timber Spruce. "Well," said Byron, "Let's continue on." And the two ponies, once they got used to walking with their legs tied to each other's, continued on their way. "Do you think I could tag along, too?" Starshine asked.

"Why sure," Timber Spruce answered. Byron hesitated, but he let Starshine join in. The three ponies looked all over the forest. "Wow," Starshine thought to herself, "I've never known it would be this wonderful." "You're right," Timber Spruce said. "Yeah," Byron replied.

"Could you show me what you do?" Starshine asked excitedly. "We already are," Byron answered in an obvious tone of voice, "Look around you!" So Starshine did. "Wow," she said. "I know," Timber Spruce said, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"I know," said Starshine, "I've been busy with my magic for such a long time that I've forgotten the world around me. Well, most of the time." "It happens," said Timber Spruce, "But don't worry. You'll get your chance now." "I know," said Starshine, "Thank you." "Well, join us," said Byron. And so, Starshine did.

For less than an hour, Starshine enjoyed every sight of the woods and all of the wildlife that lives in their natural homes. "I hope you like it," said Timber Spruce. "I do!" smiled Starshine. "Well, this is a good thing," Byron thought to himself, "Well, done."

In no time, the hour was up and the magic thread vanished. Byron and Timber Spruce were free. "Glad that's less stress on my hoof," Timber Spruce said. "Well," Byron said, "That was one connecting experience." "Hope we don't have to go through that again," said Timber Spruce. "You won't," said Starshine.


	13. The Stack

The Stack

The following day after Tree Hugger and Byron were stuck together, the ponies decided that today would be a better day today. "Good morning, Timber," Byron said as soon as he saw Timber Spruce that morning.

"Good morning," Timber Spruce answered. "I hope we won't get stuck together again today," said Byron, "Because we have something special today." "I can tell," said Timber Spruce. "Well, let's get going then," Byron said and the two ponies walked towards the woods together.

Soon enough, they have met up with Tree Hugger and Gloriosa Daisy. "Hello," said Tree Hugger as soon as she saw the two stallions. "Glad to see you to together in the right way," Gloriosa Daisy chuckled. "Yeah," Timber Spruce agreed, "No sticking spells this time."

"Right," Tree Hugger agreed, "Let's make sure it stays that way." "Okay," said Byron, "And enough of that. Let's do what we were going to do today." "Right!" Tree Hugger, Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy agreed.

In a few minutes, the four earth ponies arrived at a small pond deep in the forest. "Here we are," said Tree Hugger. "Well," said Timber Spruce, "This is peculiar." "You can say that," said Byron, "Welcome to a small pond." "Yes," tree Hugger agreed, "Byron, is that all you can think of?"

"At the moment," Byron said embarrassed, "Yes. Sorry." "It's okay," Tree Hugger said in a sympathetic voice. "Oh well," said Timber Spruce, "Better to learn than to not make a mistake. I just came up with it. Sorry."

"Ok," chuckled Gloriosa Daisy, "So now what?" "I'm not sure yet," said Timber Spruce. "I guess we'll find out what happens next," said Timber Spruce." Yes," Gloriosa Daisy agreed, "I'm sure we will. Soon enough." "Yes," Tree Hugger agreed.

And the four ponies decided to sit around and wait for what will happen next.


	14. None Fishing

None Fishing

As Tree Hugger, her boyfriend, Byron, and Timber Spruce, with his sister, Gloriosa Daisy, are waiting at the pond, they were thinking about what's going to happen today. "So does it have something to with water?" Timber Spruce asked.

"Yes," Tree Hugger, "Look into the water." "Right," Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy replied and so they did. They looked at the water surface and saw little fishes. "Hey, there are fishes in the pond," Timber Spruce said.

"Yes," said Byron, "There are. You see, this pond is habitable for life." "We can see that," said Gloriosa Daisy, "Look at the little fishes." "That's right," said Byron, "And I got nothing more to say."

"Ok, Byron," Tree Hugger said in a sympathetic voice, "You'll think of something." "Thanks," Byron smiled, "I will." "Ok," Tree Hugger smiled. "So how are you doing, fishes?" Timber Spruce asked the fish in the pond.

"Oh, Timber," Gloriosa Daisy smiled, "You know, Timber." "Oh, right," Timber Spruce said," Just kidding. So what now?" "Well," said Byron, "I'm not sure." "Actually," said Tree Hugger, "We could admire the view around here. That's what we naturist do."

"Ok," Timber Spruce agreed, "Wait, do we use that word these days?" "Who cares?" Gloriosa Daisy said, "Let's just have a good time, little brother." "Ok,"" Timber Spruce agreed, "And why did you call me 'little brother'?"

The ponies decided to say no more and admired their surroundings for the rest of the day. Hours passed and the four ponies enjoyed their time. And when it was time for the sun to go down, Tree Hugger was the first to notice.

"Well, that's all for today," said Tree Hugger, "It's starting to get dark now." "Right, "Timber Spruce agreed, "It's true." "Let's talk more when we're out of here," said Byron, "Let's go." "Right," said Tree Hugger.

But before they left, Timber Spruce said to the fishes, "Goodbye little fishies. I'll see you tomorrow." After the four ponies got out of the woods, they all said good night to each other and headed off for their homes.


	15. Not A Minnow Of A Tail

Not A Minnow Of A Tail

The following day, Tree Hugger and Byron had decided to meet up with each other once again. "Good morning, Tree Hugger," said Byron. "Why good morning, Byron," Tree Hugger answered back.

Today, both Tree Hugger and Byron are going to the local forest to watch a group of rare Equestrian animals. "These animals," Tree Hugger began, "Are half caribou, half eagle. No pony has ever seen them in about 340 years." "And together," said Byron, "We'll be the first to see them."

"Right," Tree Hugger explained, "I'm sorry that Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy can't join us today." "Yeah," Byron replied, "Sorry." "It's okay with them," said Tree Hugger, "We promised to tell them all about our day together." "Right," Byron agreed, "The next time we see them." The two then made up their minds.

However, nearby, trouble was lurking. There were four ponies hiding in nearby bushes. They had their eyes on the rare creatures. "You know what I'm thinking?" one asked. "Cash," another replied. "And we want it!" another one replied. "And we can get it!" the female pony said, "By poaching!" The four ponies made up their plans.

Later that day, both Tree Hugger and Byron decided to go the forest once again, to see the rare creatures of Equestria. "Are you ready?" Tree Hugger asked her boyfriend. "Why, ready, steady," Byron replied, "I mean yes. Yes I am." "Righteous!" Tree Hugger said happily, "Let's get going!" And the two arrived at their destination.

However, when they arrived at their destination, Byron noticed something suspicious. "Byron, what's wrong?" Tree Hugger asked her boyfriend. "I think it's too quiet here," Byron answered. "Yes," Tree Hugger agreed, "Just quiet?" "Well," Byron said.

But before he could say another word, a loud snapping sound occurred. "Whoa!" Byron exclaimed. Tree Hugger turned to see that Byron had activated a bear trap. "Oh dear!" Tree Hugger exclaimed, "Byron, are you all right?" "Yes!" Byron answered, "Just surprised and I knew this is what I mean it was too quiet!" "You're right, Byron," Tree Hugger replied, "This is a poachers trap!" "And if this is a poachers trap, then there are poachers nearby!"

"You got that right!" a voice shouted from a nearby bush. "What?!" Tree Hugger and Byron exclaimed together. "You are an idiot!" another voice shouted. "Why?" the first voice replied. "Show yourselves, cowards!" Byron demanded.

That's when the four ponies from earlier emerged from the bushes. "What's the idea?!" Byron demanded. Both Tree Hugger and Byron saw one female pony, one stout pony, one dumb looking pony, and one normal looking pony. "Who are you lame ponies?" Tree Huggers asked, "So uncool."

"Well," the tall female pony said, "My name is Tenderhearts. "Actually," the stout male pony said, "Her real name is Tenderhearts Opposite. And my name is Forget-Me-Not." "Ugh," the tall female pony groaned, "You always have to spoil everything, you moron." "And my name is Tiddley Winks," the stupid looking male pony said, "Who knows?" "And lastly, my name is Dandy," the normal looking male pony said. "You know what we're doing right now," said Tenderhearts Opposite.

"You're poaching, right?!" Byron asked. "Well, duh!" said Tiddley Winks. "I know for what purpose," said Byron, "And we're not going to let you have your way!" "Righteous!" Tree Hugger agreed, "We'll stop you before you hurt any creatures, you old mule!" "Grr!" Tenderhearts Opposite growled, "I'll hurt you for that!"

"No way you're touching my girlfriend, you old bag!" Byron shouted. "Over my hooves!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, "You're going to pay for that!" And so, the four poachers charged towards Tree Hugger and Byron.

Luckily, the four poachers are idiots and they missed Tree Hugger and Byron by inches and thus, they hit a tree. "Fighting isn't my thing," Tree Hugger said. "But I'm good at martial arts!" Byron exclaimed, "But I won't fight if you don't want to, Tree Hugger." "That's righteous!" Tree Hugger replied.

"We'll show you!" Dandy said, "Pacifist freak!" "Hey!" Byron exclaimed, "Don't you dare insult my girlfriend, you creeps!" "Oh, we'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Dandy replied, but then the four poachers felt something strange.

"What do you have there, Forget-Me-Not?" Tenderhearts Opposite asked the stout pony. Forget-Me-Not pulled out a metal box that is now starting to heat up. "Oh, I bought this from some Flim Flam brothers," Forget-Me-Not explained, "They said it'll help with the poaching." "Then, what happens when this box gets too hot?" Dandy asked.

But before Forget-Me-Not could answer Dandy's question, the metal box exploded. Luckily, Tree Hugger and Byron both took shelter behind a tree. "It blows up?" Forget-Me-Not answered. "You are a moron!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted at Forget-Me-Not. "Ok," Forget-Me-Not replied.

"Why?!" all four poachers exclaimed as they flew out of sight. Both Tree Hugger and Byron returned to their normal activity after they disabled all of the poacher's traps. Fortunately, no pony got hurt while doing so. "That was close," Byron said. "Yeah," Tree Hugger agreed, "We don't need poachers running amuck." "You've read my mind, Tree Hugger," Byron said.

And thus, the two ponies watched the rare creatures for the rest of the day. "Aren't they magnificent?" Tree Hugger asked. "Right," Byron agreed, "Half eagle, half caribou." "True," Tree Hugger agreed. The two said nothing more for the rest of the time.

Meanwhile, the four poachers had landed in a empty field. "What a ride," said Forget-Me-Not, "I want to go again!" "You are going to get smashed!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted as she chased Forget-Me-Not around.

"Talk about going for a second time," Tiddley Winks said. "Who says so?" Dandy replied. However, they immediately came across a large known creature. "Rouge Hippogriff!" Tiddley Winks exclaimed as the hippogriff started to beat up the four criminals. "Oh no!" they all cried at once as the hippogriff tossed them around like discarded razor blades, "Why?!"

By the end of the day, both Tree Hugger and Byron returned home together. "We will tell the story," said Tree Hugger. "Right," Byron agreed, "Eh, tomorrow."


	16. For Now, Just The Two Of Us, Though

For Now, Just The Two Of Us, Though Later

Several days later, after a run in with some criminals, Tree Hugger and Byron decided that it would be best if they spend their day together. Just by themselves.

They've already given Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy the day off and both Byron and Tree Hugger just walked around together for most of the day. "It was a good idea to give Timber and Gloriosa a break," said Byron. "Righteous," Tree Hugger agreed, "It was!"

"That's good," said Byron, "Really good." "Yes," Tree Hugger said. The two continued to walk around until they've reached a small pond outside a forest. "Ok," said Byron, "So, Tree Hugger, what shall we plan for in the future?"

"Well," Tree Hugger answered, "I was thinking we could go to a faraway place." "Oh," said Byron, "Good idea. We'll see lots of things way outside of Canterlot and Ponyville. And beyond."

"Right," Tree Hugger said, "And if we're going to do that, we must plan ahead." "A smart move," Byron agreed, "We'll start soon. Or maybe tomorrow." "Good idea," said tree Hugger, "And Byron, "I'm glad that I've met you." "Me too," smiled Byron and the two kissed each other.

At that moment, they thought they were the only ponies around. "All right now," Byron said about 30 minutes later, "Shall we continue on together?" "Radical," Tree Hugger answered excitedly. "Now it's go time," said Byron.

The two were about to set off and that's when a blue unicorn pony whom both Tree Hugger and Byron had never met before showed up. "Oh," he said. "Uh, hi," said Byron, "A surprise."

"Surprise?" the unicorn said in response. "We weren't expecting you," said Tree Hugger, "But that's righteous anyway." "Righteous?" the unicorn repeated, "I see. You're with the environmental group." "Righteous," said Tree Hugger.

"The Equestrian Society for the preservation of Rare Creatures," Byron added. "I knew that," the unicorn said. "Yes," said Byron, "That's the name of the society." "Righteous," said Tree Hugger. The unicorn smiled.

"Oh, by the way," he said, "My name is X-Rise." "Oh," said Byron, "My name is Byron and-." "I'm Tree Hugger," Tree Hugger said, introducing herself, "Byron's girlfriend." "Right," the unicorn, named X-Rise, said, "Pleased to meet you, Byron and Tree Hugger."

"And it's radical to meet you too, X-Rise," said Tree Hugger. "What my girlfriend said," Byron added in. "Yes," said X-Rise, "Well, if you want to go to a special place, I'll help you." "Okay," said Byron, "But you did see-"

"I saw it," said X-Rise, "But don't worry. You're both in love with each other, so I'm okay with that." "Thanks," said Byron. "Now I'll help in any way I can," said X-Rise. "Thanks!" Tree Hugger and Byron said together.


	17. A Place Of Mystery

A Place Of Mystery

After meeting X-Rise, Tree Hugger and Byron were grateful to have met a new friend. They allowed the unicorn pony to take them to the place that he mentioned. "This will be radical," Tree Hugger said.

In no time, X-Rise, Tree Hugger and Byron had arrived at a small cave located deep in the forest. "Well, this is deep and remote," Byron had said. "No doubt about that," Tree Hugger agreed. "I thought so," Byron added in.

"So what's special about this giant mouse hole in the wall?" Byron asked, "Not being rude, you know." "I'm used to is," X-Rise replied, "But think about the place. This cave is said to have an ancient legend. No pony can figure out what it is. But I'll show you anyway."

"That's righteous!" Tree Hugger said in excitement. "Well, let's go exploring," said X-Rise. "Right," said Byron.

And the three ponies took a look inside the small cave. It looked like any other caves in Equestria. "Ok," Byron thought, "This place looks decent for a cave."

After a few minutes. "Well, it's nice," Byron said, "Drafty." "I agree," Tree Hugger said, "I think it's radical." "Well, that's true," X-Rise said, "Sorry, Byron." "Don't worry," Byron replied, "Thanks for showing us this place."

However, as Byron said that, he pressed his hoof against a large rock by accident and it shifted. "Whoa," Byron exclaimed has he pulled himself away. "What's going on?" Tree Hugger asked. "Didn't see this coming," X-Rise said.

As the rock shifted, a part of the wall had opened up. For safety, the three ponies got out of the cave. "That was close," Tree Hugger exclaimed. But it was a lucky thing for them that the cave didn't collapse like they thought. "That's weird," Byron thought, "I thought-"

"Look!" Tree Hugger pointed inside the cave. Instead, the three ponies are now seeing another part of the cave. "Looks like that rock opened up a secret passage," Byron said.

"Looks that way," X-Rise agreed, "That rock must have been a secret switch. Opening the room." "And no damage has been done," Tree Hugger added in. "That's true," Byron agreed, "Well, now what?"

"I guess we take a look inside," X-Rise said, "So what are we waiting for?" "Nothing," Tree Hugger said. "We should go inside and take a look," X-Rise said. "That's right," Byron agreed. And the three ponies set hoof inside the secret room, which isn't a secret anymore. "Who knew?" said Byron.


	18. An Ancient Legend

An Ancient Legend

After Byron had opened a secret room by accident, he, his girlfriend, Tree Hugger and their new friend, X-Rise entered the secret room. It was a large opening inside the small cave that their new friend had shown them not too long ago.

"Roomy," Byron said, "This cave is now more roomy than before." "Yeah," X-Rise agreed and laughed at what Byron had said. "Ok then," Byron replied, "You got me." "Happens," X-Rise agreed. "Never mind, my love," Tree Hugger said to Byron, "Come on, let's go inside and explore this place."

"That true," Byron agreed, "I mean yes, Tree Hugger, let's go and see what's inside. A surprise. Strange, Pinkie Pie didn't appear when I said that. Oh well." And thus, the three ponies explore the interiors of the secret room.

They were amazed at what they saw inside. Ancient marks on the cave's walls. "Wow," X-Rise thought, "Talented." "These are ancient writings," said Byron, "Ponies who lived in ancient times long before Princess Celestia and Luna. Heck, even Starswirl the Bearded! Harmonizing with these ancient creatures."

"That's true," Tree Hugger agreed, "And it's righteous!" "Amazing!" X-Rise agreed, "I can't believe this even existed! I mean this all happened in our pony history!" "Yeah," Byron agreed, "Looks like we got some inspirations, Tree Hugger."

"That's true," Tree Hugger agreed, "And it's going to be wonderful!" "Right!" Byron agreed, "One day, we should show our friends these. Not directly, though." "That's right," X-Rise said, "We can't risk having this place destroyed by tourists."

"I know,' Byron said, "But we could explain to our friends about this part of history. Tell them how ancient ponies harmonized with ancient creatures." "Yes," Tree Hugger agreed, "We'll share their stories." "That's right," Tree Hugger agreed.

"I'm proud of you," said X-Rise, "You both had made the right choice." "We know, Tree Hugger and Byron replied together.

That's when they saw a small opening. "Now there's something new," Tree Hugger said. And without another word, the three ponies explored what's on the other side. They came across a room with a small pool of water inside. They were amazed.

"Wow," Tree Hugger though. "Looks like it leads out to the ocean," X-Rise said, "Didn't see this coming." Byron had to agree and then they saw some ancient fishes in the small pool. "Wow," said Tree Hugger, "Radical!" "It looks like they go back millions of years," Byron said, "Thank you, X-Rise." "No problem," X-Rise replied.

After watching for an hour, the three ponies left the cave. They closed up the secret room so that no pony would vandalize it and and prepared to go on their own ways.

"We can't let crooks like the ones we've dealt with last week ruining such a place," Byron explained. "Agreed," said X-Rise. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, X-Rise," Byron said. "No problem," said X-Rise, "I am happy to help. I hope we meet each other again."

"We will," said Byron, "Thanks again!" "Yes!" Tree Hugger replied, "It's righteous!" And with that said, Tree Hugger and Byron went off together as X-Rise walked in a different direction. "Good luck," X-Rise smiled at his new friends, "I wish you the best."


End file.
